A New Love
by vamp1994
Summary: Bella needs a savior. Didn't anyone tell the girl not to run alone in the woods? Who will she meet? What will happen? Who falls in love with who? Who gets hurt? Who gets loved? All Human
1. Saved?

Bellas POV

I set my water bottle down and jogged to a stream. I splashed some water on my face to cool me down. I was hot, I had been hiking all day. I walked back to my water bottle and took a drink. I drank about half the bottle. It left a funny taste in mouth so I tossed it. Then I heard it. I got the feeling someone was following me. I started walking. I heard the noise steadily getting close, so I took off in a run. Then my foot caught something and I tripped. I caught a glimpse of my follower he had dark hair and dark eyes. I could have sworn his eyes were black. I quickly got up and started running again and I hit something. I was falling. I braced myself for the impact but never felt it. I looked up and was glad I didn't see the face of the man that had been following me. Instead I saw a guy about my age, seventeen, with golden blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. I was instantly filled with fear again realizing I was cluess as to who this was.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "What are you running from?"

"A-a guy was chasing me," I stuttered. I was trying to fight the tears but I was losing and once one tear slide down my cheek they all started falling and I sank to me knees. He bent down beside me and started to try and calm me down.

"Shhh,"He said gently,"Look I won't hurt you okay and I will try not to let anyone else should they try why you are near me. I stopped crying. He held out for me. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I put pressure on my right foot and immediately gasped in pain.

"Are you okay," He asked concerned.

"I think I twisted my ankle," I said shakily. He gently picked me up and started walking out of the woods.

"My name is Jasper Cullen," He said. Knowing his name helped me relax some.

"My name is Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella," I said shyly.

"So where do you live? and I will take you home," He questioned.

"I actually live in Forks," I said quietly. I realized I hadn't said anything above a whisper."What about my car?"

"I live in Forks too,"He said responding to the first part of my statement, "You can't drive with your ankle like that. How about I come get you in a day or two and take you to get it." Somehow while still holding me he used one hand and opened the car door and slid me in. He went around and got in the car.

Jaspers POV

I was walking in the woods trying to clear my head when a small fragile girl hit me. She was just about to fall when I caught her. I helped her standShe was average height, with dark brown wavy long hair and deep chocolate eyes. I looked at her eyes and saw relief flicker there then them fill with fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She slowly nodded. Then it hit me she was running from something. "What are you running from?"

"A-a guy was chasing me," She stuttered. I could tell she was trying to fight the tears but she was losing and once one tear slide down her cheek they all started falling and she sank to she knees. I bent down beside her and started to try and calm her down. I wanted to pull her to me and hold her close and tell her everything would be fine.

Shhh,"I said gently,"Look I won't hurt you okay and I will try not to let anyone else should they try why you are near me. She stopped crying. I held out for her. She took it and I helped her to her feet. She stood up and gasped in pain.

"I think I twisted my ankle," She said shakily. I gently picked her up and started walking out of the woods.

"My name is Jasper Cullen," I said. After telling her that she seemed to relax. I fought the urge to kiss the top of her head

"My name is Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella," She said shyly.

"So where do you live? and I will take you home," I questioned.

"I actually live in Forks," She said quietly."What about my car?"

"I live in Forks too,"I said responding to the first part of her statement, "You can't drive with your ankle like that. How about I come get you in a day or two and take you to get it." Somehow while still holding her I used one hand and opened the car door and slid her in. I went around and got in the car.

"That sounds like a good plan,"She said softly. It was quiet on the way to Forks and there was at least an hour left in the trip.

"Lets get to know wach other,"I proposed,"Lets play twenty questions."

"You go first,"She said still speaking softly.

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Blue," She replied immediately and blushed."Yours?"

I looked up and into her eyes and said,"Brown. Whats with the blush?"

"N-nothing," The questioning went on and on probably way past twenty.

"Are you dating anyone?"I asked and looked over at her. She was asleep. Impossible. She was just up and talking. I felt her pulse. It was unusually slow even for a sleeping person. I drove quickly to Forks. As soon as I arrived at the hospital I threw the car in park not bothering to even cut the car off. I ran around the car swung the door open. I didn't bother shutting it before I ran into the hospital straight to the receptionist.

"I need to see ," I said demandingly.

"Hold on please," She replied to me.

"I need him now," I said more demadaningly.

"Just who do think you are,"She snapped at me.

"Jasper Cullen,"I all but growled at her. Recognition hit her and she rushed off to get him. A second later my father apeared. He walked out looking at a chart.

"What do you ne----,"My father started and looked up,"What happened? Who is she?" I told him what she had told me and then how I had found her.

"Then we were in the care and I looked over at her and she was passed out. I knew she couldn't have fallen asleep we were just talking."I finished.

"Lets get her in a room and run some tests and have the receptionist call her mom,"He stated. I did as he said. Then went and sat in the room with her. I don't know but for some reason I cared for this girl more than I had ever planned to.


	2. This can not be happening

Jaspers POV

I had been sitting there for about an hour when she started sleep talking.

"I have no idea why, but I completely trust Jasper." She mummered in her sleep. What?! Well if I hadn't fell for her before I had now. I was still in shock, when my dad walked in.

"Whats the matter son?" He asked sounding a bit concerned.

"I don't know." I replied still in shock.

"Your in love with her."He stated.

"What?!"I exclaimed,"Dad you have lost your mind."

"I had the same look with your mother. You are in love with her. You may not know it but you are,"He replied. I sat there dumb founded. Then her mom walked in breaking me out of my trance.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," My father said.

"Do you know whats wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Not yet,"My father replied,"We are running some tests. That I need to check on now. So I will be right back."

"So who are you?"She asked turning to me. I told her the story of what had happened. When I was finished she looked a little shocked.

"Oh my God," She stated when I was finished. My dad returned to the room.

"Would you like my son to stay?" He asked her.

"No, No, He deserves to stay,"She said quietly.

"Well we found a drug in her system. Though I highly doubt a seventeen year old could get her hands on it,"He stated.

"What?! You mean someone drugged her? How?" Her mother gasped. I sat there. I couldn't believe someone would do that to her. She was so sweet and innocent.

"All we can do is question her when she wakes up." He said ,"I have some things to do but I will be back in a little while."He walked out of the room leaving me and her mother in there. We sat there for a couple hours and I spent most that time looking at Bella. Trying to figure out why anyone would hurt her. Another hour had passed when she started to sat up and tears were streaming down her face. This time I couldn't stop myself from walking over and comforting her. It hurt to see her in pain. I don't know why I had only known her for a few hours.

"Shh,"I said quietly,"Its okay."

"J-Jasper,"She said.

"Yes?"

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"To answer that question I need to ask you a few. Okay?"I said still talking quietly. She nodded her head.

"Have you drunk anything that tasted funny?" I asked her.

"Actually yes, I sat my water bottle down and jogged off for a few minutes. I came back and drank about half the bottle and it left a funny taste in my mouth."She said still talking shakily.

"Bella, Well that would be the reason you are here. Someone drugged your water,"I told her cautiously.

"W--what?"She asked then started hyperventilating.

"Hey. Hey. Calm down Bella. You need to calm down and breathe." I said worriedly. After about thirty seconds I had finally calmed her down. Then my dad walked in and I had Bella tell him what had happened.

"Jasper you need to go home," My father said. "Bella you are being released.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "Bella how about I come pick you up tomorrow to get your car?"

"Okay,"She replied and gave me a small smile,"Bye."

"Bye," I said unwilling to leave.

Bellas POV

It had been a day since I had been released from the hospital and I was getting ready for Jasper to come pick me up so we could go get my car. I heard a knock on the door and tried to not run and answer. I had to admit I was excited to get to see Jasper again. I opened the door and the man I stood face to face with was not Jasper. It was the man that had been chasing me in the woods.

"Hello Bella," He said and that is all I remember before everything went black.

When I woke I was in a dark room. He walked in and walked over to me.

"Good morning Bella,"He said walking over to me and grabbed my hair and threw me. He started hitting me. He suddenly stopped and got an evil smirk on his face. He moved his hands to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it off. This couldn't be happening I thought as his hands made their way to my jeans. It was to much, I passed out unable to stand being awake any longer.


	3. How do know she wants me?

Jaspers POV

I walked to the door of Bellas house and knocked. It opened to a very distressed Mrs. Swan.

"Whats wrong?" I asked praying it had nothing to do with my Bella. _Wait my Bella?_

"Bella is missing." She replied weakly. The words hurt to much. I was in physical pain. I drove around for an hour. Then I got a text. It was from Bellas phone. It was a picture of Bella. She was lying on the ground. Bruises covered the visible parts of her skin. I studied the picture looking for some clue as to where she was. Then I spotted it. A street sign through the barred windows. I knew exactly where it was. Going to the police wasn't the thing on my mind though I probably should have. My total concern was focused on finding Bella and getting her safe. I sped up and turned down the street. There was only one building with barred windows. I threw the car in park not caring about anything but getting to Bella. I ran into the building and started searching room after room still no Bella. The final room I walked in broke my heart. Bella lay on the ground shaking. She had no clothes on and was bleeding from various places. I looked for her clothes but couldn't find them. I pulled my shirt off. Making sure I was carefull and gentle I slid the shirt on her. She was awake now. I went to pick her up but she screamed.

"Shh, Bella its me your okay. I'm not going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you any further. I promise, okay?" I softly whispered to her. She didn't answer she started pasing out.

"No baby you need to stay awake." I said urgently. She fully blacked out. I picked her up and ran out to my car which was luckily still there. After putting her carefully into the car I ran around to the otherside and threw the car in drive. Driving quickly and probably recklessly, I pulled out my cell phone and dailed my dads number.

"Dad, I found Bella," I said I knew my voice sounded stressed,"I don't....I'm worried dad, I found her without anyclothing on and shes bleeding badly. Dad she screamed when I touched her. She passed out right after that."

"Son, I will have everything ready when you arrive. Try to wake her up." He instructed me calmly but I could still here the stress in his voice.

"Okay hold on,"I said then sat the phone down,"Bella.....Bella." She wasn't waking up and her breathing was shallow.

"Dad shes breathing really shallow," I said panicking.

"Jasper stay calm and focus on driving. I am hanging up now," He said and there was a click. I stayed focused and drove as fast as I could to get her to the hospital. I arrived at the hospital and I picked her up and ran her to my dad and his team. She was sat on the bed and then she dissapeared inside. I followed until I wasn't allowed to any further. I walked back the waiting room and sat in a chair. I stared at nothing imparticular. I sat there for what seemed like hours. A police officer walked up to me.

"Hello. I need to ask you a few questions," He said. It sounded like he was being cautious of what he said.

"Okay," I answered my voice held no emotion, but I guess that fit seeing as I didn't really feel anything right then. I was numb.

"How did you find her?" I took out my phone and pointed to the street sign.

"Okay," he said, "What did Bella look like when you found her?" My breath caught. I didn't want to talk about that.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded slightly and told him every detail I could think of. Every word I said gave me a mental image of her being hurt. Each word caused me pain. He thanked me seeing that he had already asked me more than my mental health could handle. It took me a minute before I actually noticed the tears streaming down my face. I felt a small hand rubbing my back. I looked up to see my sister Alice. She was a wonderful sister.

"Hi Alice," I said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked compassionately.

"Its not me I'm worried about," I mumbled.

"You love her don't you?" Alice asked me softly.

"I think so. No, no I know I do," I replied. We sat there for another half hour when my dad walked out. He walked over to me.

"You can see her now Japser." He stated. Stating things like he just did....something was wrong.

"D-d-dad, tell me they didn't," I pleaded already knowing the answer tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper." He said apollgetically. I started towards the entrance. I was going to find who did this and kill them slowly and painfully as possible if my temper didn't get in my way.

"Jasper don't. She needs you. Last night they found her mom murdered in thier living room. Her dad blames her and says he doesn't want her. Your all she has." He told me sadly.

"How do you know she wants me dad. We just met. We haven't even known each other for a week." I said letting my anger get the best of me. I started towards the entance again.


	4. Stay with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Recap:

"How do you know she wants me?" I asked.

Jaspers POV

"Son, the only thing she said while asleep and awake was apologies to you, that she loved you, and she would understand if you didn't want her," He replied softly. I felt my heart shatter. She thought I didn't want her because of what someone else had done to her.

"I have to see her now," I stated. My father started walking and I followed him. She was awake my dad gave me a 'you should be careful look' and left.

"Hi Bella," I said softly.

"Hi," She shakily replied. I reached out to touch her and she flinched. It hurt but I understood.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed."Its okay you can touch me. I'm not scared of you." I knew she was scared but if it made her happy I would do anything. I climbed on the bed beside her and pulled her close to me, this time she didn't flinch. I held her and let her cry.

Bellas POV

I made Jasper go home and sleep. I felt a little better knowing he didn't hate me. Then my dad walked in.

"Hi dad," I said softly.

"How could you let someone do that to you! You could have done better than that! You idiot! God you are so stupid sometimes I swear," He yelled and walked over and slapped my in the face."Its all your fault that your mother is dead. Its all your fault she was murdered."

"Moms dead?" I whispered.

"Isn't that what I said," He snapped. He picked me up and threw me against the wall. A sharp pain went across my back. He walked ever to where I was lying on the floor and kicked me. I felt someone pull him away as he kicked me. I forced my eyes open to see Jasper pin him against the wall. Then I felt a sharp pain shoot through my ribs. It was getting hard to breathe I started hyperventilating and passed out.

I woke to an aggravating beeping noise. I saw Jasper asleep in a chair next to my bed. I thought about letting him sleep but I knew he wouldn't like that. "Jasper, Jasper,"I said softly. He instantly woke and was at my side.

"How are you?" He asked immediately.

"I'm a little hungry," I said honestly.

"I'll go get you something. What do you want?" he asked.

"I don't really care," I answered.

"Okay, I'll be back," He said and left. Now that I was alone I realized that I had no one. No one at all. My mom was dead. My dad hated me. And Jasper Jasper just pitied me. I started to hyperventilate.

Jaspers POV

I was pulled back into the hospital. I walked in to be greeted by my father.

"Jasper good your here. Bella started hyperventilating and thrashing. We had to sedate her. She's awake now it happened right after you left." He told me sadly. I raced to her room.

"Bella whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Get out Jasper. I dont want your pity. I wish I were dead," She spat out her voice monotone and dead sounding.

"Bella, What I feel for you isn't pity. I didn't know when the right time to say this would be but I love you," I said looking straight at her in hopes she would believe me.

Bellas POV

I was shocked and happy. I looked at him and realized I loved him too.

"Jasper, I love you too," I said quietly. He came over and sat by me and for once I didn't flinch. I moved my self closer to him and laid my head in his lap and drifted off to sleep and for once there was no nightmares.

Jasper POV

She loved me and that was all I could think about at the moment. She lay here with her head in my lap sleeping and she loved me. Alice walked in and smiled at me. I returned her smile.

"So this is the girl that has captured your heart,"She stated softly,"Shes very pretty." Then it hit me what was going to happen to her. Where was she going to live. She couldn't stay with her father he would only hurt her. I gently moved her head to the bed.

"Alice stay here I need to talk to dad," I stated quietly.

"Okay," she replied softly. I ran out of the room to find my dad. I searched everywhere it seemed to be taking forever. Finally I found him walking back in from the waiting room.

"What is it son?" he asked seeming worried.

"Where will Bella go?" I asked getting straight and to the point.

"I was going to suggest she stay with us," He said quietly and suggestively.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yes."

"Okay I'll let you work," I said in a daze. I walked iin and saw Bella staring at Alice with shock, fear, and some amusement in her eyes. While Alice was talking a mile a minute.

"Alice shut up for a second. Bella I just finished talking to me dad. We want to know if you would like to stay with us?" I asked her and sat beside her and waited for her answer.


	5. First Kisses and Meetings

Bellas POV

They want me to live with them?!

"I-I would love to," I stuttered out a little overwhelmed. He moved closer to me cautiously, I knew he was afraid of scaring me.

"You've met my sister now do you want to meet my brother?" Jasper asked me softly. I nodded nervously. "I'll call him." Jasper stepped out of the room and I heard talking through the door but couldn't make out the words. He stepped back in and gave my a smile. "He will be hear shortly." Jasper sat back beside me. About five minutes Later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, " Jasper called loudly. In walked a extremely tall and very built guy. He looked about eighteen or nineteen years old.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett," Jasper said moving closer to me and holding me tightly so I wouldn't go into shock or freak out, "Emmett this is Bella."

"Jasper was right you are pretty," Emmett stated. I blushed brightly and buried my face in Jaspers side.

"How cute shes embarrassed." Emmett said laughing a booming laugh. I saw Jasper throw something at him I wasn't sure what it was though. I looked up a Jasper.

"Stop being mean to your siblings." I said teasingly.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"Ohh, You have to meet my boyfriend and Emmetts girlfriend," Alice squealed,"I'm going to go call them right now." She walked out of the room so gracefully she could have been dancing. She came back in and announce that they were going to ride together. Ten minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door for the second time in a hour. I guy with odd brownish-red or what could be described as bronze walked in accompanied by a beautiful super-model like blond. Alice ran to the guy and threw her arms around him.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Edward," She said,"Edward this is Bella."

"Hi. Its nice to meet," He said.

"Its nice to meet you too," I replied weakly hoping no one caught my freaking out like tone. I was wrong. Jasper looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear so no one else would hear him. I nodded.

"And this Rosalie Hale, shes Emmetts girlfriend," Alice stated.

"Hi," Rosalie said smiling at me.

"Hi," I replied my voice a bit stronger than a moment ago, and I tried without much success to return her smile.

"Hey I know its not any of business but why am I meeting my new little sister in the hospital." Emmett asked. I froze. I was not ready to talk about it yet.

"Bella we have to tell them. They are going to wonder why act certain ways to certain things than most people would. Do you want me to or do you want to tell them?"

"Y-you do it. I-I'm not ready to talk about it." I said quietly and weakier than earlier. I buried my face in his side.

"Well Alice knows I'll start with how I met her." He started. He started the story pausing only occasionally to make sure I was fine. When he got to the part about how I was raped the room was filled with gasps. I clung to Jasper and tried to hide my tears by hiding my face in his side more so than it was already. After a moment even though I was still in tears I looked up everyone looked shocked. The tears were still on my face. Jasper bent down and gently kissed my cheek. It was only the cheek but it was enough to make me freeze.

"Bella. Whats wrong?" He asked immediately. I smiled at him.

"Nothing its just that...that....was the first time you have kissed me in any sort of way," I said blushing and hid my face. He pulled me into his lap.

"Oh," He said softly, "Don't be embarrassed, love." Then he bent down and kissed me on the lips. I was a bit shocked but then I kissed him back.

"Do you mind not doing that in front of your mother," A voice said from the door way. I looked up to see Dr. Cullen and a woman standing beside him. I blushed a deep red and hid my face in Jaspers chest.

"Mom," Jasper said followed by Alice and Emmett.

"Bella this is my mom. Mom this is Bella," Jasper said quietly.

"Hello Bella. Its nice to meet you," his mother said and smiled at me.

"Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen," I said shakily.

"Call me Esme," She said.

"Bella Dad Dad Bella," Jasper said pointing to his father.

"Hello Bella its nice too meet you," He said politely.

"Its nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen," I said I was tired and feeling really weak.

"Call me Carlisle," He said and smiled at me. Jasper looked at me.

"Your tired. You need to rest." He stated. I started to protest but yawned despite myself. He kissed my cheek.

"Sleep." He said softly and so I did.


	6. Surprises

Bellas Pov

The next few months passed calmly. Jasper was overprotective and loving. Emmett was the brother I had never had. Alice was the best friend I had always wanted. I was in the kitchen when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"What would you to going out to dinner with me tonight?" Jasper asked me softly.

"I'd say what time and where?" I replied. I would go anywhere with him.

"Five and I am not saying where its a surprise. Don't worry about what to wear Alice and Rose will dress you." He said softly. I could tell this meant a lot to him so I decided to let Rose and Alice dress me and not complain about surprises.

"Okay," I said turning in his arms so I was facing him,"What time is it now?"

"Eleven,"He answered glancing at his watch.

"I'm hungry," I stated trying to get out of his arms.

"What do you want?" He asked me. He spoils me. I tell him so all the time but he never listens.

"Your spoiling me," I stated.

"Bella...What do you want?"He asked me again. I sighed.

"A bagel," I replied. He walked me to the table and made me sit down. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a thing of bagels.

"Toasted?" He asked me.

"Yes please," I answered immediately. I noticed he rolled his eyes when I said please. He toasted the bagel and spread some cream cheese on it then brought it over to me.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Bella we have been dating for months I wish you wouldn't thank me for doing things like that for you," He whispered softly in my ear. After I ate me and Jasper went up to his well I should say our room according to him. I guess it makes since I never sleep in the room that was prepared for me. I can't sleep alone, I always wake up screaming. We lay on our bed and snuggled until Alice came in to drag of to start getting me ready at about four.

"So where is he taking me?" I asked them.

"Not saying," Alice and Rose said in unison. I pouted.

"Not gonna work," Alice said, "It may work on all the guys but it won't work on us." Alice did my make-up and Rose worked on my hair. Alice did light natural make-up and Rose did my half-up half-down in curls. (Link for Hair on profile)

They put me in a dark blue sleek floor length spaghetti strap dress that had sparkles here and there but it was gorgeous. (Dress on profile)

I walked down the stairs accompanied by Alice and Rose, to see Jasper with his back turned to me.

Jaspers POV

"Jasper," I heard Alice say there was a slight giggle in her voice. I turned around and there stood my Bella. She looked absolutely beautiful. My jaw dropped.

Bellas POV

Jasper stood there staring at me. I blushed and looked down. After what seemed like forever he walked over to me and took my hand. Alice tossed Jasper a bag and he caught it. He helped me into the car. We drove for a while and stopped at a restaurant called la Madeleine. We got out and walked in and were seated immediately. Jasper ordered for both of us. We ate and talked a little bit. He walked over to me and asked me to dance. I hated dancin but I knew he was looking forward to it so I said yes. We danced slowly for awhile then he lead me back to the table. He knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella will you marry me?"He asked me. I heard the nervousness in his voice. He slowly pulled a beautiful diamond ring (Pic on profile) from his pocket. I looked in his eyes. I was shocked.

"Yes," I answered him. He slid the ring on my finger.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. I reached up and touched my face. I was crying. I hadn't even realized it.

"Don't worry there tears of joy. I hadn't even realized I was crying." I said honestly. He handed me the bag Alice had thrown to him.

"Go change while I pay the bill," He said and kissed my cheek.,"Where we are going somewhere else that you won't want to wear that dress to."


	7. Beaches, Hospitals, and Runaways

**Bellas Pov**

I went to the bathroom and slide on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I came back out to see Jasper waiting on me. I walked over to him and he wrapped an arm around me and took the dress from me as we walked out of the restaurant. He opened the car door for me and helped me in. We drove for a few minutes when we pulled up at the Beach.

"The beach?" I asked.

"I figured you needed sometime out of the house." He stated. We got out of the car and I leaned against him as we walked down the beach. I was looking down so it didn't look like I was admiring my ring.

**Jaspers Pov**

We were quietly walking down the beach. Bella was looking down staring at her ring. I smiled knowing she liked it. Then some blond from my school walked up to us.

"Hi Jasper," She said trying to be seductive.

"Hello Lauren," I replied.

"What are you doing with that ugly girl when you could be with me?" She said rudely. I looked at Bella but couldn't get any emotion from her expression I was usually good at that. It scared me to see her emotionless normally there was something there.

"Lauren shes not ugly. Shes really beautiful actually. Its not like your opinion matters anyway. I with her because she is my fiancee." I answered.

"Why you could do so much better than her," Lauren said with disgust. I wish she would shut up I could tell it was helping Bellas self - esteem problems she already thought she wasn't good enough for me.

"Because I love Bella. Shes my life." I stated. I pulled Bella away I could still couldn't get an emotion off her. We walked for a while and I could tell Bella needed to sit down. I remembered dads orders about her not being on her feet to long and that she was still recovering.

"Lets sit down," I said to her. She nodded. I was not liking this not talking not emotion thing that was going on. We both sat in the sand and I pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm thirsty. How about you?" I asked her.

"Yeah a little," She answered her voice was flat.

"Alright I'll go get something. I have to walk down the beach a little bit will you be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah." She said. I bent down and kissed her cheek and we went to get the drinks.

**Bellas Pov**

Jasper had just left when Lauren the blond walked up to me.

"You need to leave him alone," She said.

"Umm... Hes my fiancee I don't have to leave him alone. What don't you get?" I snapped. She her fist back and hit me. I automatically shut down. I always did when violence happened. She kept hitting me and I wanted to defend myself but I was freaking out and having flashbacks I still hadn't told anyone the whole story of what had happened. She didn't stop hitting me and then I blacked out.

**Jaspers Pov.**

I was walking back to Bella when Lauren walked up to me.

"I took care of her. We can do something now," She said trying to be seductive.

"I already rejected you," I said, "Wait what do you mean you took care of her?!"

"Oh nothing," She answered but her face told a different story. I dropped the drinks and took off running. I reached Bella she was lying on the sand blacked out. She was covered in bruises and bleeding in some spots. There was a long cut across her stomach that was bleeding badly. I noticed a needle lying next to her. I knew instantly Lauren had beat her then drugged her. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to my car. I drove to the hospital faster than I have ever driven before. I didn't car that the car was still running I threw it in park then jumped out and got Bella out and ran to the desk.

"I need Dr. Cullen now." I spoke harshly. The receptionist complied quickly. My dad walked out

"What happened?" He asked upon seeing called for a stretcher. I told him everything that I knew happened and what I suspected had. I pulled out the syringe and handed it to him.

"Ok lets get her back there," He said. He had me take her directly to a room. I lay her on the bed. I sat in the chair next to the bed. My dad drew her blood and had a nurse take it to the lab. He went to work on the cut her stomach that was still bleeding.

"Shes losing to much blood." He said. He had me leave and told me he would call me back when he was finished. I had no idea what was going on after on hour or two of waiting he came back out.

"S-she will be okay right," I was letting my emotions slip now.

"Physically most likely depending on what the drug was and how it will effect her. Emotionally probably not. We have all seen how she reacts to violence. You can go see her now." He said walking me to room then leaving. I brushed a piece of hair out her face. She started moving I reached out and stopped her from moving so she wouldn't fall of the bed. She stopped moving and fell back into a deep sleep. About thirty minute later my dad returned. I did not like the look on his face.

"The drug in her system is dangerous. She will be okay in the long run but she needs to take it easy for a few days. Which she needed to anyway for all these cuts and bruises. Shes going to be extremely sore. She needs to refrain from walking up and down the stairs so the cut on her stomach doesn't tear open. She doesn't really need to be on her feet at all." He told me. I nodded my understanding I wasn't up for talking at he moment he understood.

"I'm keeping her over night for observation and in case anything happens." He stated. I just nodded again. Then Alice burst into the room.

"What happened?!" She demanded. I told her everything.

"I'm gonna kick that little sluts as-" she was yelling.

"Be quiet before you wake her up," I commanded. I looked over to see Bella awake.

"Alice out." I said. Alice gave Bella a small smile and walked out slowly. I turned my full focus to Bella. "How are you feelin' love?"

"Okay. A little sore." She said. I frowned I knew she was hurting more than she was letting on. Then I told her the doctors orders well dads orders. I picked up the phone and called Alice telling her it was okay for her to come back now.

**Bellas Pov**

"Alice and Emmett are coming." Jasper told me. He scooted his chair closer to the bed. I wanted him closer to me. I patted the spot on the bed beside me. He got the picture and sat there he wrapped an arm around me as he lay on the bed beside me. I lay my head on his chest.

"At the beach I had never been so scared in my life," He whispered softly those words showed just how much he cared for me.

"Whats wrong?"He asked. He always knew when something was wrong."I don't deserve you,"I stated. That upset him.

"Yes you do. You deserve anything you want," He stated wiping away tears I hadn't known I was crying. Then everyone decided to show up Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Esme.

"Whats that on your hand?" Alice asked me. Everyone stared at my ring but said nothing. No one was saying anything.

"There mad ain't they." I whispered to Jasper. I was close to tears and that is were this was going to end if some didn't say something soon. One tear fell and soon all the rest started falling too.

"Damn it! One of you say something your upsetting her." Jasper yelled. They were all quiet. I got up slide the ring off my finger and dropped it without really thinking. I ran out of the room. Then out of the hospital.


	8. Repeats

**Jaspers Pov**

I couldn't believe it she just ran out. I was so shocked I couldn't run after her. My dad walked in the room and looked a little confused.

"Where is Bella?" He asked us.

"Only god knows dad. She just ran out. Well then again I guess the rest of my family and friends are to blame for that."I stated coldly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well first off Alice spotted the ring on her hand and everyone followed her line of vision after she asked about the ring and no one said anything Bella got upset most likely thinking they were all mad or hated her and ran out," I recited to him glaring at the others. My father looked at them shocked.

"That was unacceptable you guys," He stated.

"I have to go find her before she gets hurt." I said my voice dripping with worry.

"Son you need to hurry. If you remember what I told you she isn't suppose to be on her feet much less running to god knows where. I pray that the cut on her stomach doesn't bust open." My dad stated instilling further fear more than I already had.

"If something happens to her I will never speak to any of you again." I stated then left to go and look for her. I started looking in the hospital it self.

**Bellas Pov**

I kept running. I suddenly ran into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a face I never wanted to see again. It was him the man from the woods the day I met Jasper The man who had kidnapped and raped me.

"Hello Bella I have been following you for awhile now," He said. "You have seem to have caught my attention permanently. I screamed. He slapped kept hitting and kicking me. Everything was fuzzy. I blacked out the last thing I remembered was a blow to the face. I woke in a familiar dark room. I had been here before. Everything was a repeat of the last time. Everything but Jasper wasn't there to save me yet and I didn't know if he would be.

**Jaspers Pov**

Bella had been missing for days. I couldn't find her. It was killing me. I was sitting in the living room with my head in my hands wishing for death. My phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello," I said dully.

"Hello," A males voice said, "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

"What do you mean?" I said. I was not in the mood for games.

"A certain Brown hair Brown eyed beauty named Bella," He said. Then I heard Bella scream.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"I am going to keep repeating what I did to her last time until you pay me one hundred thousand dollars," He said, "I will call back in one hour. I have things to do with your girlfriend." There was a click. I could get a hold of that much money easily. My family was loaded. My stomach churned at he thought of what he was doing to her right now. What he has probably already done and what he will most likely will do. I ran outside and vomited. Alice was at my side.

"Jasper whats wrong?" She asked concerned. I told her everything. We went to the police and formulated at a plan with them.

**Bellas Pov**

I felt someone pick me up. I started to thrash.

"Easy Bella," I heard Jaspers voice,"It's me." I relaxed. I still had my eyes squeezed shut. "Alice bring me a blanket shes freezing."He yelled. I was suddenly wrapped in a blanket and in the back of an ambulance. I heard sirens. Suddenly I passed out.

I woke in a hospital and kinda just stared off into space.

"Bella..." Jasper said softly. I looked at him. I started sobbing. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him and continued sobbing. When I had stopped Jasper looked at me.

"Dad says all the test results were good," He said and I phone rang and he answered it. He was only on there for a second.

"They are wondering if you forgive them," He said and I nodded," I am wondering if you will take the ring back."

"I would love to," I whispered weakly. He pulled the ring out and slid it on my finger. I yawned loudly.

"Rest," He said. I did not rest well after I fell asleep. I woke to a searing pain across the cut I had received from Lauren. I hissed in pain.

"What is it?"He asked.

"The cut," I said My voice strained. Suddenly everything was black. I woke again in a few hours to everyone sitting around me with worried looks on there faces.

"How are you feelin'?" Jasper asked softly,

"I'm okay," I said weakly. He handed me a cup of water and told me to drink. I did so.

"He's in jail," Jasper said. He brushed some hair out of my face and reached up and grabbed his hand.

**A/N I am considering writing an epilouge but I am not sure yet Tell me what you think.**


	9. Epilogue

Five Years Later

Bellas Pov

Jasper was at work he decided to follow in his fathers foot steps and become a doctor. I was well taken care of. I heard Alexzander cry, Alexzander mine and Jaspers beautiful baby boy. He was exactly 3 months old today. I went and picked him up and fixed him a bottle then sat on the couch and fed him. Then I got lost in thought as I often do. We had found out the guy who had been following me was a guy I knew in middle school eighth grade to be exact well I was in sixth he was in eighth. He had been completely obsessed with me and I was totally unaware. I never figured out why he was obsessed though. Lauren served quiet an amount of time in jail for assault. I was deep in thought when Jasper walked in.

" Bella baby?" He said softly. I broke out of my trance and gave him a small smile. He sat beside me and took Alexzander from and continued feeding him. I leaned against Jasper and he kissed the top of my head. I knew everything was fine. Life was perfect. I had Jasper and Alexzander and thats all I would ever need.

Sequel:

Yes? No? Go vote on the pole on my profile


	10. Sequel

I have posted the sequel its titled My love. So go check it out.


End file.
